


To Throw Flowers

by ReaperOfAngels



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Post Reveal, Reveal, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperOfAngels/pseuds/ReaperOfAngels
Summary: After a few years of pining for Adrien, she knew it was coming, but she had expected it a lot sooner than it had come, to the point where Marinette might have thought Adrien actually liked her back. It was very painful, and her doctor said it was one of the worst cases he had seen when she brought in the bouquet she had thrown up earlier that day. Marinette has been diagnosed with Hanahaki Disease, and while she's considered surgery, that would mean giving up her long-time crush and her kitty. And she just couldn't do that, so she's suffering through it.





	1. Finding Love

She knew they would find out, there was no possible way they wouldn't when she sat right behind the object of her affection in class. Her diagnosis during the summer made her stop inviting her friends over and her parents had to very gently stop Alya coming up and barging in her room. It was even worse since it didn't go away as Ladybug, and was sometimes worse, especially when she found herself proud of her Kitty. The first day of school was already a blast since she was desperately trying to keep the petals down her throat already and she was barely through the first period. 

She managed to keep it down, swallowing the petals despite the sting and tearing up a little, but forcing herself to stay composed.  _Don't let them know. I'll never hear the end of it._

By the sixth period, the period after lunch, it was all over. She  _had_ to puke; she couldn't _breathe_. She suddenly shot up and ran over, one hand over her mouth as she grabbed the trash can and Ms. Bustier's eyes went wide. "Wait, no, go puke in the bath-" She froze when Marinette dropped to her knees and, in front of everyone, she coughed up several dozen small lilies, lily of the valley more specifically, which were all an amazing color of green that was only very rarely seen, especially not here in Pairs. She spat them out and slumped, leaning her head back against the side of the teacher's desk. She didn't look exhausted at all, but she was gasping for breath and holding her throat desperately, tears running down her face. It just  _hurt so much_. Her heart felt like it was trying to escape her chest, for then it might get a reprieve from the painful feelings.

Ms. Bustier stared owlishly at Marinette. "M-Miss Dupain-Cheng - have you been holding that in  _all day_ _?_ _"_ She said, sounding shocked, and everyone looked how she sounded. She took in a deep breath. "I..." She bit her lip hard. "... Yes, Ms. Bustier. I-I take medicine for it, but it's only experimental. It doesn't always work." She tilted her head down enough that her bangs fell in front of her face. She only wore her hair in a braid nowadays, but her bangs were still there and provided the necessary shielding to keep how pained she was, knowing her eyes would give it all away. Alya stood up and walked over, a sad look in her eyes. "Oh, girl, is this why you didn't want me over during the summer? You know I would have understood."

_No, you wouldn't have._

Marinette looked up at Alya before shaking her head. She coughed a little and some small petals flew into the air, but instead of falling, they were swept up by the wind from the open window and flew around the classroom. Marinette sighed and stood up, running her fingers through her hair and letting her braid fall free. Her hair had gotten long enough for her to tie it around itself, and she had gotten good at it. It went a little past her shoulder blades. "Ms. Bustier, is it okay if I go take a little break and get some more medicine?" She asked sullenly. Her teacher only vaguely nodded as Alya handed Marinette her bag, and Marinette walked out quietly. 

* * *

She didn't go far at all - in fact, she just went to the bathroom and transformed and then exited through one of the windows. She passed by the windows in her class and perched on a building nearby, and she heard her classmates all gasp and go to the windows. They were all doing some incoherent ramblings, 'Ladybug' being a very frequent word she picked out from it all, but then they all stopped when Alya muttered a 'but...'

Adrien picked up from her, a frown on his face. "Why does she look so sad?" he asked.

It was then that it decided to hit her. It was a different flower from when she was her civilian self since it was a different person she was melancholy over, something she had to thank the gods for. She stood but then doubled over and decided to squat again, coughing up a rose she would have considered beautiful had it not hurt so much. It was a black rose with outlines of a metallic yellow all over, and it came with a stem, unlike the lilies which mostly came by themselves. She caught it and looked down at the rose. It reminded her so much of her mischievous Kitty, the partner that she loved, that it hurt. She felt tears beginning to roll down her face and stood, lifting her hand with the rose, ready to throw it as hard as she could down onto the street, but then stopped. Hesitated. She slowly lowered her hand again and looked down at the rose, longing for the presence and touch of her Kitty for a moment before setting the rose down on the roof. She stood there for a minute, a couple more tears rolling down her face before she zipped away.

All of the class was in mild shock, and Alya was the first to speak. "Lady... Ladybug has Hanahaki?" She said, bewildered and utterly amazed. "For who?"

Adrien suddenly had a pretty good idea. He had gotten over his feelings for Ladybug sometime during the summer and it was around that time that he noticed that she couldn't breathe sometimes or she would choke, but cover her mouth. He figured she was sick, but now that he thought about it, he had never gotten Hanahaki when he  _was_ crushing on Ladybug. Now that this had shown up, was that a sign to him?

He felt butterflies flow around his chest. If he was right, then that meant that she had liked him all this time, and just never acted on it or accept it when he tried to act on it.

No, he quelled the feeling down. He had to talk it out first. Maybe he knew just the person, someone who was struggling as well. 

* * *

Chat Noir landed himself on Marinette's balcony, with Marinette sitting off to the side, sketching and humming to herself. She seemed happy right now, not in fear of puking. Good. 

Marinette looked up when he landed there and smiled almost too brightly. "Hey, Kitty." She said, setting her book down. "What's up? Can I get you anything?" She asked quickly, getting ready to stand up.

Chat shook his head quickly. "No, Princess. But thank you. I... actually need to talk to you." he smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his head. "Got a minute?" He was relieved when he saw Marinette relax and shake her head, sitting up on her lounge chair and gesturing to in front of her. Chat sat on the other end as she put her sketch pad on the ground, then looked at him questioningly.

Chat Noir started with a sigh. "You... remember when I came over here, and told you I thought that I had finally gotten over her?" He asked nervously. He knew Marinette would remember, she remembered everything about her friends. But that wasn't why he was nervous.

When Marinette nodded, she coughed lightly and put her fist in front of her mouth, but it was little more than a clearing of the throat. He wouldn't have to worry.

"Well... I got confirmation today." He murmured and looked away, and Marinette's eyes went wide for a split second before she started coughing rather violently. Chat frowned and reached out, rubbing her back. "Hey, you okay?" He mentally reminded himself that he wasn't supposed to know about her Hanahaki, so he didn't ask how she was handling it. She only nodded. "Yeah, er... continue. How did you find out?" She asked with a weak smile. 

Chat sighed wistfully. "I saw her outside while I was in class. She had a bout of Hanahaki. She coughed out a black and yellow rose. It didn't look natural in any way, but it was beautiful. And... there was only one person that the flower matched."

"... You." She whispered, and he nodded in response. "Yeah. I don't really know how to feel about that. I mean, I only just realized that I never got Hanahaki when I was in love with her, and now I've had visual confirmation that she really did like me that whole time. What do I do? I feel like I'm responsible..." He mumbled and looked down, feeling utterly guilty. 

Marinette chewed on her lip. "I-I don't know. Maybe make sure she would be able to love you the way you need her to before you do anything rash..." What was she doing? She hated this, but she was giving him real advice instead of telling him to go and kiss Ladybug  _right now_. She couldn't help it.

But Chat only nodded and smiled. "Yeah, thanks Marinette. That's... actually really nice advice." He murmured. They sat there for a semi-awkward silence before his baton went off, and he looked away from her. "Sorry, Princess. I've got to go. If I don't get back, my... er... handlers will realize I'm gone. Have a nice night." He murmured and waved. She waved back as he flew up, to the building across the street.

Using the new techniques he had learned from Master Fu and from Plagg, he hid in the shadows, ready to slink back home. But he didn't leave so fast that he missed Marinette beginning to cough again. He paused, waiting to see if she would need help for the next bout of lilies. 

He froze when she saw what was at the end of the stem she was pulling out of her throat. A gorgeous black rose, with metallic gold flecks decorating the petals. She looked about ready to cry when she saw it, putting her hand over her mouth and slowly sinking to her knees.

"Oh, my Chaton. If only you really knew..." She half-sobbed as he slinked away. He... had to think for a bit. 

* * *

He had seen people who were in love with him before, and while it was flattering, he felt bad for doing that to them. It wasn't the same flower every time. Even if it was the same species, there were different colors or patterns. He had seen green roses, yellow daffodils, black daisies with green middles. It depended on how the person viewed their love interest. So he knew instantly as soon as he had seen the flower that Marinette was holding, that she... he preferred not to think about it.

But, then what were the lilies during class? Who were those for? 

And... why a black rose? 

* * *

The next day of school wasn't a pleasant one for Marinette. Chloe was merciless and people kept asking her who the lucky guy was, and she just hid her face in her folded arms and refused to answer. It didn't take long for her to break, though. Adrien felt her eyes on him and he turned to smile apologetically at her, fully aware of what she was going through, but when he did, her eyes suddenly went wide. Her eyes were the deepest, most beautiful blue he had ever seen, and he wondered if he hadn't ever actually looked at them before since he had never seen that she was his partner. 

It was then that she bolted from her seat to the garbage can, grabbing it and beginning to cough and spit out lilies and green petals.

Oh.

_Oh._

_He_ was the one responsible for the lilies.

Adrien felt his stomach lurch. He was responsible for her double suffering.

He glanced down and noticed... she was wearing the lucky charm he had made her for her birthday. Blue as her eyes and yellow as his hair, fastened to her wrist. How had he not noticed that? Or was that a new thing? He wore her lucky charm on his ankle, under his pants leg. Maybe he needed to switch it to his wrist. He found an unused sense of pride swelling in his chest at the idea of wearing something his lady made for everyone to see. This feeling had laid dormant for months.

She coughed up a black petal when she was nearing the end of her fit and she cringed, obviously expecting another thorny rose, but then blinked when everything stopped. She looked genuinely surprised, slowly rocking back from the trash. She had tears running down her face from the pain again, but her eyes shown something like wonder. Everyone noticed too. They wouldn't have assumed it was gone if she didn't have that look on her face.

Alix shot up. "No way, did it stop?" When Marinette only vaguely nodded, she jumped down from her seat, looking excited for her. "That's great, Mari!  _Now_ can you tell us who the guy is?"

Alix already knew about Marinette's longtime crush, obviously. She didn't need confirmation. And Marinette wasn't going to give it to her. Marinette quietly went and locked eyes with every single one of her classmates before stopping on Adrien. The blond felt his heart get stuck in his throat. He hadn't meant to feel what he did, but if it made her look at him like that, it was certainly very worth it. 

Wait, what was he thinking? He was supposed to be over Ladybug, and he... was... God, he couldn't think straight with her eyes looking at him so hopefully. He only nodded to her once and she put her hands over her mouth, and her eyes welled up with tears. He noticed her hand placement over her mouth as she ran out. It was a sign he and Ladybug had made, and whether she actually knew or it was just a habit, it meant "meet me." That usually meant the usual place.

Before anyone else could volunteer, Adrien stood up. "I'll go make sure she's okay." He said before jogging out after her, then going to the bathroom to power up. 

* * *

Chat Noir was so glad he had assumed correctly when he went and dropped down at their usual meeting spot, the top of the Eiffel Tower. She was crouched down in a position, and he knew it was only to make sure she was ready if she started puking flowers again. He sighed. "My Lady-"

"Save it, please. This... is all a little overwhelming." She whispered, running her fingers through her hair. Her hair didn't fall this time thanks to the magic. She looked stressed out. "To be completely honest, I hadn't known I loved you when you were pining after me. I really didn't. It was after you stopped that the roses started coming." She looked down below them. "They only come one at a time, around the times that I start thinking about you. You would think that would be a blessing since they're thorny all over, but it's actually worse. The fact that the disease seems to know that even one rose will make me feel like utter shit hurts more emotionally than the excessive lilies that spill out of me during class." Chat should have laughed when she cursed since she only did it so often, but he couldn't. This wasn't a happy thing. He had caused her to suffer twice the amount she had to over the past 3 months and he hadn't ever meant to. It was even worse considering he didn't suffer anything at the cost of being in love with her.

Instead of trying to console her with words, he walked over to her and sat down next to her, gently grabbing her hand and holding it tightly. He closed his eyes with a sigh. When she could talk, she would tell him. In the meantime, he was letting all his dormant feelings come back to him, and soon he could feel her tighten a grip on his hand.

"I... don't think I need to tell you this, you obviously already know. You've seen it for yourself. I love you. And I realize now that you being in love with me was the only thing that was keeping me from having Hanahaki until I inadvertently convinced you that you should move on from me, and find someone better." She squeezed his hand. "I realize now that... I was still the better in your eyes, and that I always would be, even if I don't think so myself. I'm sure there's someone better out there than a greedy bug like me..."

"No, there really isn't." He whispered. "I spent a lot of time thinking about it last night. I love both sides of you, the klutzy baker's daughter and the brave heroine of Paris. I feel very strongly about that." He smiled. "The reason I was trying to get over Ladybug was so I could try and fall in love with Marinette, so I see that my efforts were... a little counterintuitive." he chuckled out softly, leaning over and putting his head on her shoulder. 

He felt Ladybug stiffen under his touch and when he looked up, he could see her cheeks slowly beginning to fill with color. She put a hand over her mouth, looking like she was ready to cry again, but she didn't. Her eyes just welled up with tears and she closed them to make sure she didn't cry. "I-I, um... It was odd, I guess. When it first hit me. Th-The lilies." She stuttered shyly, looking down. "I've... been in love with you for 2 years now, Adrien, and I... I had been expecting them since after that first week. I had always thought that since I never got them, I wasn't really in love with you and that it would eventually pass. I see now that it was your love for my alter ego that proved as a buffer for that. I'm glad that I was wrong, for once." She whispered, looking down at him.

Chat Noir let out a soft snort and nuzzled into her. "I had wondered the same about my situation when I never got Hanahaki. But only after I saw you on the roof after you threw up that rose." He murmured softly, then sat up, staring at her. "Um... if I may ask... why a rose? And why black?" He said cautiously, biting his lip.

Ladybug began to blush darkly. "The Provence Rose, 'my heart is in flames'." She whispered, fidgeting in her seat. "Lil... fuck." She laughed breathlessly and rubbed her hand over her face. "Lily of the Valley, return of happiness, purity, and coquetry." She sighed as she finally managed to get her thought out, looking down at him. It was his turn to blush. She continued. "B-Black roses are typically a bad thing, but one thing that it can mean is the death of old ways. Yellow roses mean friendship and joy." She looked down. "I... guess it was a message to me to get my shit together and tell you who I am. I just didn't want our friendship to be sacrificed for the sake of a romantic relationship. Because I love being your friend, more than you will probably ever know. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't also prefer to sit in your lap while I rant to you about random pointless stuff, or kiss you when I need to shut myself up..." She chuckled dryly, fiddling with her fingers idly. "What I felt for Chat was so much rawer and exposed than what I felt for Adrien, so I understand the lilies better than I would have a year ago, now that I know I also love Chat. But the idea that you two are one and the same... is... distressing for my views." She snorted. "But you're slowly becoming one person the more I think about it. I realize that you hide a lot of yourself as Adrien, huh?" She whispered and glanced at him. Chat could only nod in response, blushing darker. He slowly gripped her hand more. "Hey." He whispered, glancing over the side of the rails. They were at the Tower, at the very top, but neither of them was scared. "Can... we detransform? I want to see you, Marinette. Without the mask." He whispered and looked back up at her again, chewing on his lip. At her faint nod, they both got up.

"Tikki, Spots Off." She recited by rote and a pink light surrounded her, leaving a Marinette dressed in a soft black hoodie and blue jeans. She looked a lot more reserved than usual, but he didn't argue with it. Just seeing her detransform was enough to leave him dazed. He had never dreamed of ever getting to see that. "Plagg, Claws In." Chat murmured softly and his own transformation fell, leaving Adrien in just his typical attire, and with her blushing like mad. Adrien lifted her hand, softly kissing the back of it, smiling at her surprised expression. "You look beautiful, my lady. Care to dance?" He asked softly. She only nodded a little, and he pulled her close for them to dance in silence. She eventually giggled. "Really? We're dancing right here, in silence?" She asked, her eyes shining with mirth and adoration. Adrien only smiled. "Yeah, that way we're always in time." He said, and Marinette's eyes shown with excitement. "I didn't know you watched that." "I didn't know you did either." 

They just grinned at each other and began to dance right there in silence, just then sounds of their feet lightly clicking against the metal floor of the deck there on the Eiffel Tower. 

* * *

 

The next day at school was one full of questions for Marinette. She had gotten there early for once and everyone was asking her about what had happened since neither she or Adrien ever went back to class. She just smiled at her friends and laughed shyly at their questions, until Adrien's car pulled up. She looked over and bit her lip. Adrien quietly exited the car and waved goodbye to the chauffeur, then began to look around. His eyes quickly landed on hers, and he began to walk closer to her with a very Chat-like grin on his face, and Marinette felt the butterflies in her stomach respond by going into an unmanaged flurry. If she had known how powerful that expression on Adrien's face would be when turned against her, she would have banned it immediately. 

... When she got her voice back, if ever.

Adrien walked up to her, grabbing her hand and, not caring for the audience, brought the back of it up to his lips. "Good morning, Buginette." He purred, a little hesitation in his voice as he had tried to call her by their typical nicknames, but he was more aware of their audience than she had originally thought. She could only giggle. "Well hello there, Kit-Cat." She smirked when his eyes went wide as she managed to sneak in her own new name alluding to his alter ego. She gripped her hand. "You know you're only elongating their list of questions, right?"

Adrien shrugged. "Eh, let them question us. We know what's up and that's all that really matters, huh, Mari?" He smiled, and Marinette only nodded as they began to walk off, gripping each other's hands. Something they knew none of their classmates noticed were the charm bracelets on their wrists, both with an addition; the button holding them on their wrists. Marinette's had a black paw holding the blue string together, and Adrien's had a small ladybug holding the pink string. Would anyone notice? Maybe Nino and Alya, and while Adrien probably wouldn't get questioned, Marinette would be. But they didn't have to tell either of them anything. It was their secret to do with as they pleased, and if that meant they got to baffle and confuse their classmates for the next few weeks, then they were happy to have a little fun before they officially said anything about it.


	2. Revealing Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorks being dorks. Might expand on this chapter later, just thought it needed something extra.

_Okay_ _,_ Marinette had to admit,  _this is pretty funny_.

Marinette had been having some issues reaching something in the art room and instead of Adrien reaching up and grabbing it for her like a sensible person, he had walked up to her, picked her up and set her on his shoulder, helping her reach them on her own.

While she was gathering what she needed, she was delighted to hear incoherent sputtering, someone choking, a few grumbles and the ruffling of Euro notes, and a scoff. 

Being partners with someone you constantly had to trust with your life made interactions easy and fluent, even if the way it happened was absurd to others. This was one of those things. It was things that were expected, like casual touch and putting oneself as an extension of the other instead of standing as an individual. This was something she had very fully expected of him. They had to do it as superheroes, and they were both strong enough to pick up and hold one another even as civilians. So, just, why not?

Adrien looked up at her when he felt her eyes on him and smirked. "Going down?" He asked, and she nodded happily. "Yep!" She chirped. Adrien slowly set her down. "Thank you for using Agreste transportation services this afternoon, we hope it was to your liking?" He asked with a grin, and Marinette laughed. "Yes." She reached up and almost rung the non-existent bell there, but stopped herself, then reached up to cup his face in one hand while she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you,  _Chaton_." She whispered, and Adrien felt his heart leap up into his chest abruptly and a bit down a lovesick smile. 

"Fuck, dude," Kim said, sounding exasperated "what is that? 30 euros today? Maybe I need to start batting  _for_ them. I just thought the poor guy was too dense." He huffed, passing another note to Alix, who was just smirking. "Nah, man, Marinette's gotten bold." She snickered.

Marinette and Adrien looked at one another knowingly and went back to doing what they were doing. Marinette had been working on a new design and Adrien had been letting Nino teach him how to mix and create music and playlists. Kim was in there with Alix and seemed to be painting shoes. He wasn't entirely sure what Max was doing in there. 

* * *

Oh, the three months of torture was nearly worth it to see that expression on Chloe's face. Marinette could barely keep from laughing as she watched. Chloe had stomped up to Adrien's desk and demanded to know what he was being so lovey-dovey on the "Dupain-Cheng girl" and that's when he began to blush, which made Chloe's jaw drop. "Well, you see Chloe, that's... sort of what people do when they find someone they like, as more than a friend." He said, his tone shy but the shine in his eye was anything but. He turned to look up at Marinette with that dopey, lovesick smile, and she felt her heart flutter. She barely bit back a giggle when she heard a groan and another pass of money, this time from Alix to Max.

Chloe then narrowed her eyes and walked up to stand next to Marinette's desk, leaning down and glaring at her more thoroughly. Marinette groaned internally. She did  _not_ need a jealous Chloe right now. "Chloe, look-" "Hurt him, and you're  _dead_. Got it, Dupain-Cheng?" She growled, and Marinette straightened in surprise, staring up at her with wide eyes. Chloe didn't spare her another glance, marching back to her seat.

Marinette looked back to Adrien, who smiled and shrugged. It was clear he had expected that reaction when she hadn't. She grinned. Yeah, this was definitely a lot of fun. 

* * *

_Why am I here again? Mmf-_

Marinette's thoughts were interrupted when Adrien's tongue slid against her own. He pressed her more firmly against the wall of marble behind her, causing shivers to run up her spine.  _Oh, that's right... we're at the Palais Garnier._

Her thoughts ran into another blank when she felt his hands slide up her shirt, eliciting a gasp from her and making her hands dart up to grab at the lapels of his shirt.

_We were here to see an Opera for history class, weren't we? But he and I have seen it so many times..._

She ran her fingers through his sinfully soft hair and heard and _felt_ him moan against her lips, and that noise alone sent electricity down her body to the space between her legs. She worried for only a moment if they should get back to the show, but that moan was enough to change her mind.

_No, this is worth it_.

 

When they did finally rejoin their class, they had spent 5 minutes fixing themselves up so they  _didn't_ look like they had been making out in a closet, with one exception. When Adrien reached up to fix his ruffled up hair, she stopped him, despite knowing better. When he looked at her with an unspoken question, she tried not to get flustered. "... I like it when your hair looks less than immaculate. It reminds me that you're my Kitty." She said with a grin. His pupils blown into what she could only describe as kitten eyes and he quietly pressed down the only cowlick he had, but then went with her quietly.

Alya was snickering when they came back, but then looked angry and confused when she saw that they weren't all rumpled... until she saw Adrien's hair. She grinned like a Cheshire. "Rocking the Chat Noir look, Adrien! Why's your hair so messy?" She asked, putting her chin in her hand and staring at him, a sparkle in her eyes. Adrien just shook his head. "Bad hair day. Marinette was trying to help me fix it but we both decided it was unredeemable and decided to go with it." 

"Yep!" Marinette chirped and picked up her bag, pulling out two hairpins from her bag, one with a ladybug on the end. She had him turn to him and she put them in his hair, crossing them over one another to hold a particular piece in place. Adrien was blushing furiously, but his partner didn't say anything as she turned to the opera once more. And didn't mention anything on the way back to school, either. 

* * *

Adrien walked up to Marinette before the first period even started, and was all too aware of their classmates watching them. They had been up to their usual shenanigans these past few months, and now it was December, and Christmas break would be upon them in just a couple of days. They had gotten a lot more subtle about it after the hilarity of it all had died down, and their classmates had started to wonder if it was all just a fling.

Marinette noticed that Adrien looked a little nervous and  _shy_ , even, and wondered what was up. He was wearing a dark coat and the blue scarf she had given him so long ago and wondered what could possibly be making her Kitty nervous. "... Kit-Cat?" She said. Unlike him, she wasn't aware of people listening and had spoken loud enough for others to hear. "Are you okay? Did Gabriel do something again?" She furrowed her brow. 

Adrien's eyes went wide. "What?! No, no! It isn't anything like that. No, um, I was going to ask, if..." He looked away, noticing several of their classmates were very shamelessly listening to what they were saying and cursed under his breath. If only they weren't so interested in Marinette's and his relationship, maybe he wouldn't be this nervous about doing this during school. But he didn't have another time today. No time between classes, during classes, after school, and no patrol with her tonight, and he sure as hell wasn't doing this over text or a phone call.

He looked up at her again and put on his model smile, but immediately regretted that when she saw right through it and narrowed her eyes. "Why are you smiling like that? You never smile like that around me." She crossed her arms. "Adrien..."

"I just..." He stopped, took a deep breath, released it, then met her eye with his fake smile gone. He produced a ticket, quietly holding it out to her. "I... wanted to know if you could- WOULD! Would, um... be my plus one to the annual Winter Gala for the latest Gabriel Agreste winter lineup?" he asked, staring at her with a hope in his eyes that couldn't be measured in units. 

Her eyes went wide and she took the ticket, looking it over quickly, then looked back at him. She put a mittened hand over her mouth when she saw the raw hope and longing in his eyes and turned away for a moment, making a little circle in her spot before her eyes landed on him again. "... Fuck this." She muttered. He just barely caught what she said before she jumped him, her lips crashing into his. He stumbled back a little but caught her, his arms going around her waist reflexively as he held her in the air like she knew he would. Her arms wrapped around his neck and held him close, and he couldn't do anything other than kiss her back, even if he didn't want to, which he really did. He heard a loud  _whoop!_ followed by cheers and groans of defeat from both Alix and Kim. 

Adrien soon parted and gently set her on her feet, both of them breathing hard and laughing lightly. "So is that a yes, bugaboo?" He asked, squeezing her waist gently. 

Marinette nodded rapidly and rubbed her nose against his, her eyes closing as she felt a sense of bliss surround her. "Yes,  _Chaton_. A thousand times yes, and you're also coming home with me after school." She murmured, smiling happily. Adrien felt heat fill his cheeks but that only made him smile more. "Of course, my lady. Whatever you wish."


End file.
